Darya Primorskaya
Darya Primorskaya (Дарья Приморская) é uma monge humana nascida em Monoceros, mas que cresceu no Monastério do Vale do Silêncio. Irmã mais nova de Pavel Primorskiy, é atualmente um dos membros dos Cavaleiros da Cebola. Origem Biografia Os Primorskiy eram apenas mais uns entre as muitas famílias em necessidade da cidade miserável de Monoceros. Darya e seu irmão mais velho, Pavel, são os frutos da relação proibida de uma filha de pescadores e um dos Sete Cardeais de Monoceros - os irmãos, pela maior parte de sua vida, nunca souberam a verdadeira identidade de seu pai. A mãe dos Primorskiy os abandonou quando Pavel tinha nove anos, e Darya, apenas quatro, e nenhum deles sabe exatamente o que lhe aconteceu desde então. Por conta da idade que tinha quando esses eventos aconteceram, Darya não tem praticamente nenhuma memória da mulher, sendo efetivamente criada por Pavel nos anos seguintes. Os irmãos passaram a viver nas ruas, com Pavel roubando e entrando cada vez mais no mundo do crime para garantir a sobrevivência dos dois. Quando Darya tinha seis anos, um grupo de monges do Vale do Silêncio estava em peregrinação por Monoceros, e a dupla de irmãos chamou a atenção de alguns dos mestres. Eles ofereceram à pequena Darya abrigo e comida em seu Monastério, e um lugar entre os monges. Pavel, no entanto, foi considerado impuro demais, e os dois irmãos se separaram. Chamado da Estrela Fina Crescendo no Monastério, Darya aprendeu sobre a Estrela Fina, os caminhos monásticos da manutenção da paz e proteção do legado da Estrela, além do respeito a todos os seres. Ela também aprendeu artes de luta e defesa pessoal e, ao longo de seus treinos, como se conectar e controlar o próprio chi, e como utilizá-lo da melhor maneira. Na Campanha Episódio 1: Arrival Darya termina seu treinamento no Monastério e se aconselha com Mestre Lama. Ela segue para Monoceros pela primeira vez em doze anos, em busca de seu irmão, Pavel, também levando um objeto valioso para um antigo membro de sua ordem. Episódio 2: The Fellowship of the Horn Darya e a main party se reúnem com o conselho de Monoceros e Ibne, onde decidem como irá funcionar a busca pelo Chifre de Unicórnio. Ela determina que só irá na missão após encontrar Pavel, que deverá se unir ao grupo. Ratzinger então revela que Pavel é um criminoso condenado e fora vendido para uma guilda rival à sua. Episódio 3: To Catch a Thief Após encontrar um subterrâneo abandonado, matar um troll de duas cabeças e serem enganados por uma criança maligna, o grupo finalmente consegue entrar no covil da Guilda do Lagoano. Darya finalmente encontra Pavel e os ladrões se preparam pra atacar, em meio a transformação de Nozarashi em lobisomem. Episódio 4: We Need To Talk About Juca Batalha na Guilda. O Clã das Adagas Voadoras tenta e falha miseravelmente subjugar Nozarashi; Darya e Pavel morrem cada um uma vez, todo mundo se perde de todo mundo, Richie é morto por Juca. Episódio 5: The Hanging Four Darya e Balthazar seguem um procissão de espíritos até um lago subterrâneo, onde o paladino e a monge se separam. Darya descobre a identidade de seu pai e a trama maligna que envolve Ratzinger e o futuro de Monoceros. Episódio 6: Ratzinger Rising Mid-season finale: O Ataque de Richie-Golem, luta contra Juca, ataque de Ratzinger, todo mundo menos Darya é capturado. Episódio 7: The Death and Life of Ritchie M. ''' Darya deixa o subterrâneo e se depara com a destruição deixada pela Guarda. Investigando o que sobrou de Monoceros após o Expurgo de Ratzinger, ela ajuda uma sobrevivente e recebe um anel de propriedades desconhecidas. '''Episódio 8: Big Trouble In Little China Se refugiando num bosque próximo à cidade, Darya encontra um ser místico de intenções duvidosas. Episódio 9: The Village Acordando dias depois no jardim de duas senhoras peculiares, Darya janta com as duas e acaba sendo amaldiçoada por um pergaminho, falando apenas em rimas agora. Ela segue para um vilarejo próximo, também completamente vazio, e se abriga em uma taverna. A party finalmente se reencontra e, graças a Jorginho, se tornam os Cavaleiros da Cebola. Episódio 10: In the Company of Werewolves A caminho do Vale do Silêncio, Darya e Balthazar ajudam Nozarashi quando ele persegue um cheiro familiar. Depois de se deparar um muro morto-vivo, eles enfrentam um lobisomem que eles acabam descobrindo ser o Cardeal Daciolo. Episódio 11: Dead Silence Darya, Nozarashi e Balthazar tentam descobrir se Daciolo é confiável e descobrem outros lados da batalha. Ainda no caminho para o Monastério, eles presenciam o desaparecimento de uma montanha e lutam contra uma Hidra de cinco cabeças. Episódio 12: The Forbidden Kingdom Darya e Pavel se reencontram novamente depois dele ter sido capturado por Duergars. Os Cavaleiros da Cebola encontram uma base secreta, Franquenfurt, um unicórnio e Darya parte pra matá-lo. Relações Pavel Primorskiy Darya e seu irmão mais velho não se falavam há doze anos antes de se reencontrarem no Covil do Lagoano. Ela voltou para sua cidade natal determinada a se reaproximar de Pavel, mas acabou sendo surpreendida com o fato dele ter sido condenado pelo assassinato de um dos bispos da cidade. Ainda assim, seguiu com seus novos companheiros para poder resgatá-lo. Balthazar A última missão que Darya recebeu de seu mestre fora entregar um objeto valioso para Balthazar. O fanático religioso acabou virando um parceiro em sua crença e os dois desenvolveram um companheirismo. Nozarashi Thörak Mestre Lama Mestre Andrade e Mestre Bolo Cardeal Daciolo Categoria:Vivos Categoria:Cavaleiros da Cebola Categoria:Personagem de Jogador